


After Hours

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: A late night of what was supposed to be productive work ends up completely the opposite of productive.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was inspired by a commission i got... https://twitter.com/YonallaArt/status/1271127877178789888
> 
> enjoy~!

Nathalie was just praying for this day to be over. Normally, she and Gabriel would be done, but of course, they had big deadlines to meet by the end of the week- which means they were working later than normal. The sun was starting to set- and she’d normally be done already. Despite this, there was so much to do. She sat, frivolously typing away what felt like her thousandth email of the day. As she was typing, she noticed a shadow looming over her- of who she just assumed was Gabriel. She assumed correctly. 

“Nathalie.” He called her. 

“Yes, Gabriel?” She didn’t even look up from her computer screen. 

“You’ve been working so hard. Perhaps once you’re done with that email… you should take a break.” 

“That sounds lovely, but I would rather just finish the rest of what we have to do. The sun’s already going down, and we both still have work to do.”

“Oh, really? And nothing can change your mind?” He smirked to himself, before his brain hatched a devious plan- he was glad she was so dedicated to finishing, but even she needed to take a moment to step away from work, and he reckoned he came up with the perfect plan. As her nails clicked against the keys of her keyboard, she heard what sounded like fabric rustling. Clicking the send button, Nathalie’s eyes glazed over as she saw Gabriel standing before her, missing his suit jacket, vest and ascot, and now casually slipping his shirt off his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she looked him over- face flushing a soft shade of red. 

“You’re ridiculous.” She put her head in her hands, not about to fall for his trap.

“Maybe, but you know you like it…” He said as he stood behind her, arms wrapping around her.

“This really can’t wait until we’re done for the evening, huh?” 

  
  


He leaned in and tugged down the fabric of her sweater over her neck, and gave her neck some gentle kisses. “No. I want you now.” 

She relented, and tilted her head slightly to her right- so he was free to give her more kisses along her neck- and she was starting to give in. “Alright, alright… just let me stand up before you get too excited…” She mumbled, suddenly feeling stifled by her blazer and sweater. He released her momentarily, as she stood herself up from her chair. Once she was to her feet, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her blazer to get her to take it off, which she did. She also slipped out of her sweater, both garments draped over the back of her desk chair. He pulls her close, his bare chest pressed to her back. As he began to ravage her neck in kisses again, a shiver ripped across her body, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. One of his hands trailed across her abdomen, and then up to cup her breast. Through his fingers, he could feel the black lace of her bra- which was delectable to the touch and to the eyes. 

Kissing her neck, he left a few gentle bites- and each bite caused her to flinch. He could feel her butt press against his crotch harder, and he responded by gently squeezing the breast in his hand, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He lifted his head from her neck, using his other hand to squeeze the other breast. He leaned into her ear and whispered. 

“Nathalie… Do you know how long I’ve desired to make you mine again, right here? In our workspace? Too long...” His husky voice in her ear and warm breath on her skin caused her to shudder instinctively. 

With her brain clouded with lustful thoughts, she could only muster one word, “Really?” 

“Of course… I can’t get enough of you. Plus, the acoustics are wonderful- all the better to hear you and I with.” He teased her, gently biting her ear while doing so. Surely, her cheeks were a similar shade to her turtleneck sweater if they weren’t already. 

“Gabriel… what if someone hears us?” She whined softly, as she felt his fingertips sliding down her to the hemline of her pants. His fingers slipped into the waistband, giving them a gentle tug. She assisted him, carefully removing her shoes and letting her pants fall to the floor. She stepped out of them.

“You didn’t seem to care when we were in Italy and I absolutely ravaged you outside on the balcony, now did you?” 

“No… but Adrien or one of the other employees may.” 

“Everyone else left for the evening, and Adrien won’t hear us, I assure you.” 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look up at him. She squinted. “How long have you been planning this?” 

“Hmm… a few days? A week, perhaps?”

Nathalie then turned to face him, pressing herself against his bare chest. “You know, your plans are really clever when you put effort into them.” Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands rested squarely on her butt, which he squeezed playfully. 

“But they’re even better with you involved.” He leaned in closer to her, and pulled her glasses slowly off her face. He could get a better look into her eyes, which were one of her most attractive features. 

“You forgot something.” She joked, pulling his glasses off of his face, before placing them down on her desk. He chuckled and leaned over to place her glasses next to his. When she least expected it, his hands slid lower, lifting her off the ground and pressing her back to the wall, right next to the large window. “Gabriel!” She yelled, gripping onto him for dear life as she suddenly lifted off her feet. She was eye level with him now, and though her vision was slightly impaired- he looked as handsome as ever. With a gentle smile, she leaned in and kissed his lips. One of her hands found its way to the back of his head, fingers gently carding through his hair, somewhat stiff with pomade. The fingers of her other hand ran along his shoulders and back lightly. He tensed up with each pass of her well-manicured nails across his skin. 

He tilted his head slightly, only adding more depth to the kiss- tongue carefully probing its way into his mouth. Heat between them was rising- and the vast, tepid room suddenly felt hotter than ever. Using one hand, he began to undo his belt, making sure to shift more weight forward to keep Nathalie pinned below him. He made the mistake of attempting to use his non dominant hand- and so Nathalie stepped in and assisted. With a swift pull downward, they fell to his ankles. His hand returned to holding her by her thigh. Smartly, his right hand creeped up her thigh, towards her panties- a lovely shade of purple today. She slipped one leg free of the garment, as their lips separated momentarily. They gazed into each others’ eyes. Eagerness, love, and lust were evident in their gazes. Once again, he used one hand to free himself from the confines of his boxers, tugging them down only the bare minimum. 

He leaned forward some, feeling the tip of his cock brushing up against her warm core, causing him to shiver slightly. Their lips connected once more, as he rocked his hips slowly- the upper side of his erection rubbing across her- quickly feeling her folds becoming slick. Their soft moans and sighs filled the room, echoing off the walls slightly already. He was right- there were some lovely acoustics in this room. There was something incredibly arousing of hearing the echoes of their voices off the walls to her- more than she had ever expected.

Temporarily removing his hand from her thigh, he wrapped it around his shaft, easing himself slowly into her. He let out a soft groan against her lips- and suddenly such a large and primarily empty room felt cozy and comfortable. His fingers dug into her thighs as more of his length was buried into her. She tilted her head back ever so slightly as a soft moan escaped her lips. He began to thrust into her slowly at first, gently biting on her lower lip and pulling her back into a brief kiss. He could feel her nails on one hand digging into his shoulder, the other gently massaging his scalp as her fingers were tousling his hair. He was already beginning to breathe heavily, his headspace clouded and his senses overwhelmed with every aspect of her. 

He was absolutely driving her crazy- the sensation of his fingers gripping her thighs, and pushing them further back against the wall so he could drive himself deeper into her. She was breathing hard alongside him, eyes closing as she felt him thrusting harder into her. In response, her nails dug into the flesh on his shoulders, and elicited a soft groan from her lips. The part of her recognizing how dumb it was of her to have gotten herself here was slowly dissolved by overwhelming and intoxicating pleasure. She found herself fully immersed with him- his touch, the scent of his cologne, the taste of his lips, and the sensation of him deep within her. She felt herself entering a cognitive fog, until the sound of his voice broke its way through. 

“Nathalie, my darling, h-have I… mentioned you... look ravishing in this lighting? And pinned to the wall as you are..?” He managed to speak, between breaths. 

Her hand slid from the back of his head, and around to cup his face. He looked even more handsome with a bit of sweat on his brow and giving her all his love and attention “No, I… don’t believe you have…” 

“Well… now I have. We… are doing this more often. ” He smirked, feeling her thumb brush across his cheekbone, and affectionately leaning into her touch. She smiled a little, which didn’t last long as she inhaled sharply as he began thrusting hard and fast into her. Her back arched from the wall slightly, tensing her muscles as she did so. It was rather unexpected, but she felt herself close to hitting her breaking point- as evident by the sudden and sharp pain he felt in his left shoulder thanks to her fingernails sinking into his skin slightly. 

“G-Gabriel… Ah.. I-I can’t…” She could barely process her thoughts- dizzy with lust. 

His heart fluttered as she was speaking to him. He smirked a little, slowing down ever so slightly. “You can’t… what, my darling?” 

“Can’t… hold on much longer..” Her words were breathy as she spoke- and he could feel himself coming closer to climax, and quickly. 

“Me neither, my Nathalie… shit,” his headspace was completely obscured by lust as he swept her lips up into another kiss- before hilting inside of her and filling her with his seed. He felt his knees going weak under him. She had felt all her muscles tensing, savoring the fervorous kiss as she was wracked with intense pleasure, only silenced by his lips pressed to her own. They broke their kiss once more, both of them completely out of breath. Their foreheads pressed to each other as they gazed in each other. He needed a minute to recover- and so did she. Gabriel had pulled her desk chair closer to them using his foot, before promptly taking a seat- all while while still holding onto her. He needed a moment to sit, or his knees may fail him. She slumped against his bare chest as he withdrew himself from her. They relaxed, as he reached for their glasses on the desk in front of him, swiveling the chair to extend his reach. He slid his own onto his face, still holding onto hers. 

“I believe we’re done for the day… Come on, let’s go.” He said softly, as his free hand rested on the small of her back. She had finally picked herself up off of him, looking at him. 

“What? But I haven’t even finished planning your schedule for tomorrow, Gabriel!” She protested, as he slid her glasses onto her face, and gently brushed some stray hairs stuck to her forehead. 

“That can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Are you certain?” 

“Very certain- I am the boss here, aren’t I?” 

“You’re right.” She nodded, as she managed to pull herself off of his lap and to her feet, and he managed to stand up from the chair. They began to redress, and once she was done, she turned to her computer, which had put itself to sleep while they were busy, and shut it down properly. She then turned to him, as he began to walk towards the office door. She followed behind him, before stopping short. He turned to look at her. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. But I want you to carry me upstairs.” She smirked at him. 

He raised a brow at her, but then he simply sighed. He walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style. “Who’s being ridiculous now?” 

“Me. It’s only fair that I get my turn, right?” Her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him. 

“Alright, yes, I get it…” He said, as reached to turn off the light switch in the room. He used his foot to kick the door shut behind them, as he carried her up the stairs, and to bed. They were going to have to do a lot of catching up in the morning.


End file.
